tersenyumlah
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: "—walau jelas duniamu sedang tidak baik-baik saja." [kacchako]


_a boku no hero academia fanfiction:_

 **tersenyumlah**

tersenyumlah © Tsukkika Fleur

Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

saya tidak mengambi keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Yang pertama ia kenali adalah sebersit sinar matahari masuk lewat celah yang ada di bawah jendela.

Matanya mengerjap benar-benar pelan. Ada perih yang mengganggu di ujung mata dan ada kotoran-kotoran lengket yang membuat seolah-olah bulu matanya dicabut paksa dari tempatnya.

Sepenggal cicit burung terdengar bersamaan dengan gaduhnya denging-denging keras di kepalanya. Tangannya meraih kepala. Sakit. Tidak bisa diapa-apakan. Ochako menyerah.

Tubuh perempuan itu sudah terlanjur kaku dan begitu perih untuk digerakkan. Dinginnya lantai kamar membuat ujung bibirnya merekah. Ia memeluk lantai kayu keras dengan senyuman.

Sebuah pesan masuk, berbunyi, _selamat pagi._

Ochako memejamkan mata, kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

Dering telepon panjang akhirnya berhasil memanggil kesadarannya. Ia membawa dirinya sekeras tenaga untuk duduk. Kepalanya yang begitu kusut menengok ke ponsel yang tidak jauh darinya.

Katsuki.

Nama itu terpampang dengan begitu jelas sampai rasa-rasanya huruf-huruf kanji tersebut menjadi jauh lebih besar dari apapun yang ada di ruangannya.

Ia menyeret dirinya untuk meraih ponsel tersebut dan membawanya tertidur terlentang masih di atas lantai. Ochako menekan tombol terima dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Suara Katsuki mengomel jauh di sana.

Ochako tersenyum.

Juga menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

"Ochako."

Perempuan itu bisa mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka lalu ditutup. Suara langkah Katsuki yang berat terdengar jelas dan Ochako semakin menyamankan telinganya menempel pada lantai.

"Hei, Ochako."

Pintu diketuk tiga kali dan Ochako sengaja tidak menjawab.

Katsuki menunggu di luar dengan sabar, tidak menggedor-gedor pintunya, dan Ochako bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya apa yang dibawa olehnya hari ini.

Ia kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang sudah tidak ia yakin miliknya sendiri atau bukan.

Katsuki, dengan gestur hati-hati, membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan Ochako tersenyum tipis.

Katsuki berjongkok dan meletakkan tas di samping kakinya. Kedua tangannya meraih tubuh Ochako dan mendekatkannya ke dada.

Tangannya menepuk kepala Ochako pelan dan menciumnya di dahi.

Ia menggigit bibir lalu berkata,

"Ayo, makan."

.

.

.

Ochako mengunyah makanannya pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

Yang ada di lidahnya nyaris hanya getir dan rasa-rasa yang lain seakan-akan mati.

Makanan di bekal itu buatan Katsuki dan Ochako tahu kehambaran dan pahit dari makanan itu berasal dari lidahnya.

Ia juga tahu kalau Katsuki membuatnya di sela-sela misinya ataupun mencuri-curi waktu istirahatnya. Kantung mata Katsuki berbicara dan tidak mungkin berbohong. Ochako mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lekukan hitam itu dengan pelan.

Katsuki berhenti makan dan tangannya meraih tangan Ochako yang sudah begitu kurus dan balas menggenggamnya erat.

Ia membiarkan jemari kering Ochako menyapu pipinya pelan-pelan.

.

.

.

Katsuki mengulurkan tangan lalu Ochako meraihnya dan ia pelan-pelan berdiri. Perempuan itu dibawa duduk di atas kasur yang sudah semalaman tak ia tiduri dan duduk bersisian. Katsuki merangkulnya dan jemari tangannya sesekali mengelus pundaknya.

Ochako bersender pada Katsuki dan Katsuki bertanya, "Mau melakukan sesuatu hari ini?"

Perempuan itu mendongak, lalu mendapati bahwa Katsuki tidak melihatnya, melainkan tertuju pada jendela yang hanya tertutup tirai transparan tipis dengan tirai tebalnya sudah ditepikan dan diikat rapi-rapi oleh Katsuki.

Ochako bertanya dengan suara serak, "Apa?"

Katsuki tidak segera menjawab dan malah semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Ia kemudian menatap Ochako dan mencium puncak kepalanya lama.

"Senyum," katanya.

Mendengarnya, Ochako tertawa kecil dan putus-putus.

Ochako kemudian menarik sedikit kedua ujung bibirnya dan membentuk senyum tipis dan kecil. Ia menghadapkannya kepada Katsuki, "Begini?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Bukan."

Katsuki melepaskan rangkulannya dan kedua tangannya memegang pipi Ochako. Ia kemudian menariknya pelan-pelan, dan menggerutu.

"Harus lebar seperti ini dan matamu ikut tersenyum. Coba lagi."

Ochako tidak mencobanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sulit."

"Ah, jangan menyerah," tukasnya, "tersenyumlah walau jelas bahwa duniamu sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana yang lain?"

Katsuki mengernyitkan dahi, heran karena tidak biasanya Ochako mengangkat topik yang sebegini pelik.

Laki-laki itu terdiam dulu sebentar, seakan-akan tengah membaca Ochako hati-hati agar tidak salah menjawab dalam memilih kata.

"Baik. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Tidak ada sesuatu?"

Katsuki menggeleng, "Tidak. Jangan kaucemaskan, paham?"

"Aku hanya takut kau terluka."

Laki-laki itu terkejut, kemudian berkata dengan pelan, "Cemaskan dirimu sendiri," katanya, "aku tidak pantas untuk kaucemaskan."

.

.

.

Mereka mengakhiri hari itu dengan sebuah pelukan panjang di mana Ochako sama sekali tidak membuka matanya dalam dekapan Katsuki dan Katsuki mengusap-usap punggung Ochako sembari menghidu wangi apapun di tubuh perempuan itu.

Bekal-bekal yang masih tersegel dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas dan di atasnya di tulis catatan mengenai suhu microwave yang baik untuk menghangatkannya. Katsuki tidak henti-hentinya menuturkan pesan ini, pesan itu, dan Ochako hanya tertawa kecil, sambil mengiyakan sekenanya.

"Lebih baik kaudengarkan aku benar-benar karena aku tidak akan datang besok dan atau lusa."

Ochako berhenti tertawa dan menatap Katsuki lamat-lamat.

"Misi?"

Katsuki mengangkat bahu. "Ya."

"Oh." Ochako tersenyum kecil.

Di sebagian kepalanya ada banyak rasa menyesal karena tidak bisa berguna dan sebagian kepalanya lagi benar-benar takut akan kemungkinan ketika Katsuki pergi dan tidak akan kembali.

Ia akhirnya berkata, "Berjuanglah."

Dan Katsuki mengangguk mantap, "Pasti."

Ochako kemudian meraih tangan Katsuki dan mengusapnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk kembali."

.

.

.

(Yang takut akan kehilangan satu sama lain bukanlah Ochako seorang.

Katsuki masih mengingat dengan jelas rasa tersambar hari itu ketika sebuah bunyi mengerikan terdengar dari balik punggungnya dan dari matanya bisa ia saksikan Izuku roboh, dengan kedua lengannya terentang, menghalangi Ochako yang ada di belakangnya.

Ia memacu tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, mengerahkan apapun yang ada di dalam otak dan badannya, dan _villain_ itu akhirnya mati di tangannya.

Tubuhnya seakan-akan disobek paksa saat dirinya melihat Ochako menangis tanpa suara. Semua terlambat untuk Izuku dan Ochako. Keduanya hancur secara permanen dan tidak ada jalan untuk memperbaikinya lagi.

Perempuan itu semakin tidak tergapai dan Katsuki mengutuk cintanya keras-keras.

Dan Katsuki tidak akan memaafkan dirinya seumur hidup apabila Ochako akan lebih hancur dari ini, terutama bila itu akibat perbuatannya sendiri.)

* * *

 **end**

* * *

a/n: ... maaf ya deku, sebenarnya saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud demikian ehe. dan saya punya satu prinsip yang bunyinya: otp belum otp kalo belom digaremin AHAHAHA *nangis*


End file.
